Dαdos, flores y sαké
by rogue85
Summary: Rin tiene unα tareα de la escuelα que no puede dejαr. Kohaku, al parecer por fin cobró valor pαrα decirle a su amigα cuanto significα para él. ¿Aprovechará Rin estα oportunidαd o lo dejαrá pαsαr? Primer lugar en el reto Las ilusiones de Byαkuya del foro La αldeα entre lαs hojαs.


** InuYasha no me pertenece. Uso esto sin fines de lucro**

** Fic participe en el reto las ilusiones de Byakuya del foro "La aldea entre las hojas"**

**Dados, flores y saké**

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

><p>Si alguien viniera y preguntara a Rin cuales eran las cosas que más amaba hacer, ella no dudaría en responder.<p>

Era cierto que añoraba los viajes que hacía en compañía de su querido protector y el sinfín de aventuras que había pasado alado suyo y de los inefables de Jaken y Ah-un.

Pero también era cierto que hace más de tres años que convivía de manera pacífica en la aldea con Kaede dándole un nuevo significado a su vida y al estilo que quería imprimirle.

Cuando Kagome regresó a ella, fue que había sucedido y entendió ese propósito.

Quería llegar a ser una buena maestra como ella.

Sí, porque desde la miko había vuelto a ellos, tomó encima de si, no solo tareas que implicaren las propias de una sacerdotisa, sino que también se había impuesto la tarea de enseñar a leer y escribir a los niños de la aldea o todo aquel que estuviese deseoso de aprender.

Rin amaba esas clases, porque fue como si un pequeño nuevo mundo se hubiese abierto antes sus ojos, como un descubrimiento que merecía ser explorado.

Kagome sonreía ante la tenacidad de su alumna.

Y es lo que le quedaba, porque en verdad era una mujer muy atareada, porque entre elaborar medicinas, juntarlas, participar en exorcismos y enseñar en la pequeña escuela, también tenía las responsabilidades propias del hogar que había fundado con Inuyasha, con quien se había casado apenas regresó al Sengoku.

Estaba terminando una de sus clases y ya estaba juntando los pergaminos que había usado ese día, para guardarlas en su morral, cuando percibió a la pequeña Rin que se venía acercando

La joven sonrió para sus adentros.

Rin era una adolescente muy inteligente y bastante curiosa.

En efecto, Rin fue a preguntarle sobre la tarea que le dejó pendiente en la clase de escritura desde hace varias semanas.

—Kagome-sama, yo quería preguntarle sobre la tarea de mañana…sobre el pergamino que tengo que escribir, aun no sé sobre que escribir…y llevo días en ello— preguntó la jovencita

Kagome sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Rin, ya algo se te ocurrirá.

—Pero la verdad, aunque el tema sea libre, no he podido idear nada— contestó Rin con el rostro apenado.

Justo en ese instante pudo oír la voz de Inuyasha que venía a buscar a su esposa.

—Kagome, es hora de irnos.

—Ya voy, Inuyasha— respondió Kagome a su marido mientras volvía a dirigirse a Rin. —No escribas nada que implique imaginación, solo escribe sobre la vida, Rin. La vida real. Y veras que de allí tienes mucho sobre el cual escribir— terminó diciendo la joven, antes de salir presurosa para afuera y subirse a la espalda de su marido y desaparecer en el bosque.

Rin apenas tuvo tiempo de saludar con la cabeza al esposo de Kagome.

La adolescente suspiró.

Ese par no cambiaría nunca.

En ese instante, un leve crujir en su estómago le indicó que el horario de almuerzo ya había caído.

Seguro la señora Kaede cocinó algo delicioso y moría de ganas por ello.

Había decidido que luego de la comida, se tomaría la tarde libre para escribir el pergamino de la tarea que tenía pendiente.

Estaba decidida a terminarlo esa tarde para entregárselo a Kagome mañana.

Y nada ni nadie la detendrían en ese cometido.

* * *

><p>Mientras, no lejos de allí, específicamente surcando los cielos a bordo de la inefable mononoke Kirara, venía Kohaku que luego de haber pasado una larga temporada fuera en entrenamiento de exterminio y estaba volviendo a la aldea, para pasar un par de días de descanso, visitar a su hermana y sobrinos.<p>

Y también para visitar a una vieja amiga.

Kohaku era un chico muy simple, pero muy reservado, era de esos al cual es imposible adivinar que está pensando en todo momento.

Desde que había dejado de forma casi permanente la aldea de Sango, para perfeccionarse en la profesión de exterminador, venia contadas veces de visita.

Pero cuando lo hacía, se quedaba varias semanas.

Como en casa de Sango, apenas cabía un alfiler más y como no quería molestar la intimidad del hogar de Kagome con Inuyasha, en ese par de semanas, solía quedarse en la cabaña más espaciosa del lugar.

La de la señora Kaede. Un motivo más que suficiente para volver siempre.

En un punto a pocos metros de llegar a la aldea, y al notar un pequeño claro lila, salió de su abstracción y pidió a Kirara quedarse un momento.

—Vamos a bajar un momento, Kirara.

En un pequeño espectáculo natural, porque era una plantación de flores de iris que eran difíciles de encontrar.

Para el joven Kohaku, esto era la gloria, porque conocía de alguien que amaba las flores de iris.

Así que recorto unas cuantas para llevárselas consigo, porque estaba seguro que ese alguien se pondría muy contento al verlas.

* * *

><p>Kohaku llego a la aldea, intentando ocultar entre su morral las flores que había recogido.<p>

No quería que Sango indagara y tampoco quería que su cuñado se pusiera bromista.

Estaba decidido que luego del almuerzo con ellos y sus sobrinos, iría a llevarles las flores a la destinataria.

Después de todo, durante esas semanas, quizá tendrían que compartir cabaña y llevarle esas flores sería una fantástica forma de decirle que la había extrañado.

Claro, a su manera.

* * *

><p>En tanto, Rin estaba dentro de la habitación que ocupaba con Kaede, sentada sobre un tatami intentando escribir.<p>

Tenía pergamino, tinta y pluma.

Solo que no los había usado aún.

Era en serio que no podía vislumbrar ninguna idea en la mente. Ya Kagome le había sugerido que no pensara tanto y que simplemente escribiera sobre algo rutinario.

¿Viajes?

Si, amaba los recuerdos de sus aventuras con el señor Sesshomarou y los demás.

Pero la descripción de las mismas, no era algo rutinario y además lo veía como algo, que ya veía como imposible de volver a vivir en la vida de mancomunion con otros humanos como ella.

¿La muerte?

Si, ella había revivido.

Era algo que merecía ser contado, pero el doloroso recuerdo de su propio homicidio por parte de unos lobos no la hacía precisamente feliz.

Eso ya era pasado.

—Diablos— se dijo Rin, metiéndose en la boca, la punta de la pluma.

¿Algo de la vida diaria?

El vivir con Kaede, aprender con ella y Kagome.

Reír con las ocurrencias de Myoga cuando venía de visita, presenciar los berrinches de Inuyasha. Jugar con los niños de Sango o divertirse viendo a ésta regañar a Miroku.

Si, quizá debiera escribir sobre ello.

Estaba en eso, cuando su mirada se fijó en algo que estaba reseco dentro de algunos pergaminos sobre la mesada.

Rin lo miró.

Y sonrió.

Era una flor reseca de iris que había guardado allí como tonta y ahora no era más que una flor muerta.

Pero que representaba un lindo recuerdo.

Era un regalo que le había dado un amigo muy querido.

Un amigo que quizá ahora estaba muy lejos y no sabría cuando regresaría.

Rin suspiró.

—¿Dónde estarás, Kohaku-kun?.

* * *

><p>Si supiera su amiga, que Kohaku estaba más cerca de ella de lo que ella pudiese imaginar no lo creería.<p>

El adolescente se hallaba con su cuñado Miroku sentado en la entremesa que precedió al almuerzo.

Las niñas y Sango fueron a tomar la siesta obligadas por el pequeño Komori quien había obligado a Kirara también a ir con ellos.

Para Kohaku todo iba a estar bien, de no ser porque Miroku se puso a hacer suposiciones que lo hacían enrojecer como si cuantas novias ya había tenido o si ya pudo dar su primer beso.

Y abrió mucho sus ojos en cuanto el monje añadió:

—Creo que tu estas esperando por alguien— con una ligera sonrisa

Posiblemente si Sango lo oyera le daría una golpiza.

—Y también creo que deberías aprovechar que estas aquí, para darle a entender a esa persona que tú también la estas esperando.

Pero sus ojos se ensancharon en cuanto vio lo que su cuñado depositó sobre la mesa.

Un botellón blanco y unas tazas.

—Kohaku, como buen hombre que ya eres, vamos a beber esto— le dijo Miroku dándole una palmadita al hombro

El muchacho enrojeció sus mejillas como si fuera un tomate.

—Pero si yo...— quiso decir el joven exterminador

—Pero nada— increpó Miroku sirviendo el contenido del botellón en las tacitas con un brillo en los ojos. —Algún día me lo agradecerás—agregó

Y Kohaku nada más tuvo que beberlas sin oponer resistencia.

Si no hubiese cerrado fuertemente sus ojos al tomar la agria bebida, hubiese notado el brillo en los ojos de su cuñado.

* * *

><p>El sol estaba en su punto medio.<p>

Ya era más de media tarde y en casa de Kaede, la situación no había variado mucho desde hace par de horas cuando Rin se sentó a intentar idear un escrito.

La adolescente estaba con los pensamientos perdidos, cuando una ligera risa la quitó de su ensoñación.

Esa voz era conocida para ella.

— ¿Kohaku-kun?— pregunto la niña volteando a ver que la imaginación de oír la risa de su viejo amigo era cierta.

Y era verdad que sus sentidos no la engañaban.

Era él.

Estaba un poco más alto de la última vez que los había visto hace meses, pero era él.

Vestido a la misma usanza propia de los exterminadores y su eterna coleta en el cabello.

Pero dentro de todo, Rin pudo notar algo ligeramente inusual en su amigo.

Tenía una sonrisa muy clara que lo hacía ver todos sus dientes.

Kohaku no era de reír mucho.

Rin tuvo el primer impulso de ir a abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

Ya no eran unos niños pequeños y quizá no fuera bien visto que le hiciera eso, siendo que la anciana Kaede ni siquiera estaba en casa.

Aunque era el mismo muchacho de siempre, notó algo ligeramente extraño en su forma de andar.

Igual Kohaku estaba siendo inoportuno. Ella tenía que estudiar e intentar escribir el "ensayo" para Kagome. Por el otro si venia para pedirle alojamiento a Kaede como otras veces, pues la cortesía exigía que él esperara que la anciana regresare a la casa, ya que no podría ser bien visto que ambos adolescentes estén solos en la cabaña.

— ¿Rin?— sonó esa voz, aunque ligeramente cambiada.

Rin lo oyó y sonrió ligeramente al percibir la figura que estaba en el cortinal que servía de entrada a las cabaña.

Se incorporó, pero no avanzó más cuando vio que Kohaku se auto invitaba a entrar.

Todo bien, se decía en sus adentros Rin, pero el chico debía esperar a Kaede y por el otro ella tenía un asunto pendiente con esa tarea.

— ¿No te alegra, verme. Rin? el día está muy bonito, vamos con Kirara a dar un paseo por el bosque…te gustará— espetó el chico que estaba parado frente a la niña.

—Claro que si, Kohaku-kun…pero tengo algo que hacer ahora y tú debes volver cuando este la señora Kaede, porque supongo que has venido a pedir para quedarte. Sabes que esta es tu casa, pero no es correcto que estés aquí ahora...— se vió interrumpida por el chico

—Vamos a dar un paseo— dijo el chico

—Vuelve más tarde, Kohaku-kun, tengo algo que culminar y además en ese rato también volverá la señora Kaede— agregó la chica

—Kirara te ha extrañado mucho— espeto Kohaku

Rin abrió un poco sus ojos.

Algo no estaba bien en los ojos del chico. Además él no solía ser tan abierto e insistente. Usualmente era un chico respetuoso de toda regla que hubiere.

El muchacho suspiró y caminando pesadamente empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación.

—Si no quieres salir, Rin, entonces me quedaré aquí a esperarte. Mira, he traído este juego de arcilla que me ha regalado un aldeano cuando exterminé un ogro el otro dia, podemos jugar con ella hasta que quieras salir— agregó el chico sacando de una manga unos cuadraditos de arcilla que tenían forma de dado;— Vamos Rin— insistió.

El movimiento que hizo Kohaku para sentarse en el tatami fue suficiente para su sospecha.

Los movimientos. Esa forma de actuar. Lo delataban. Aunque no había olido nada cuando él se había acercado.

Se levantó del tatami cerrando sus pergaminos y se acercó a su amigo levantando su mano frente a sus ojos, abriendo la palma frente a la vista del muchacho moviendo los dedos.

Fue suficiente. Rin fue conclusiva.

—Estás borracho.

— ¡Claro que no!— respondió el chico viéndola con ojos de inocencia.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¡Claro!

Pero Rin seguía sin convencerse. Ese no era el Kohaku de siempre.

Movió los dedos de su mano y espetó:

— ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Kohaku levantó sus ojos a la chica parada frente suyo.

— ¿Qué importan los dedos? ¡Hay tres de ti! ¡Te multiplicaste!— soltó Kohaku despreocupadamente

—Dios. Esto no puede estar pasando…vamos Kohaku-kun— dijo Rin tomando la mano del chico para levantarlo; —Iremos a buscar a Kaede, donde sea que esté y le pediremos que te de algo para que se te pase.

Pero la fuerza de Kohaku en esa mano le impidió irse.

No podía ver los ojos del chico bajo su flequillo.

—No…por favor…Rin.

La chica abrió mucho sus ojos.

—Kohaku-kun…

Fue allí que Kohaku se incorporó levantándose sin soltar la mano de Rin que ya había enrojecido violentamente ante el contacto.

—No busquemos a Kaede-sama. La verdad si me quitase esto que tengo encima…no tendría el valor de pedirte que me des tu compañía por un rato. Los juegos con estos dados de arcilla son muy divertidos y yo no quiero jugarlos con otra persona que no seas tú— expresó el muchacho sin enrojecer ni palidecer al lanzar su discurso

Rin a esas alturas ya estaba más roja que los cerezos del jardín de Kagome.

Pero ya no podía negarse. Al diablo la tarea de escritura de Kagome. Al diablo las reglas de comportamiento.

Un amigo le había venido a pedir algo. Y ella no podría ni quería negarse.

Era Kohaku. A él_ nunca podría negarle nada._ Eso era más que claro. Quizá no estaba en todos sus cabales en ese rato, pero si era la forma en que el muchacho tuviera el valor de hablarle de esa forma, pues ella lo dejaría.

Simplemente se dejó vencer y se sentó frente al chico que le sonrió.

Mientras Kohaku acomodaba los dados de arcilla sobre el suelo, para empezar a enseñarle a Rin los juegos, agregó.

—Rin, las flores de iris que te di la última vez que vine, ya se habrán secado hace tiempo.

—Eh...si— respondió Rin aun un poco acalorada

—No te preocupes, recogí muchos para ti de nuevo— agregó Kohaku sin desprender la vista de los dados en el suelo.

Rin solo respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese mismo instante se dió cuenta que ya tenía en mente lo que iba a escribir para Kagome.

Ella le había pedido que escribiera sobre la vida.

Y ya sabía a quién iba a poner de protagonista en su pequeño pergamino que iba a estar plagado de relatos de _dados de arcilla y flores de iris_

Porque aunque todavía era ignorante de muchas cosas, de algo de lo que si estaba segura es que Kohaku era protagonista principal de la historia de su vida.

Y eso no iba a cambiar.

Y sonrió ante esa auto revelación.

Ya llegaría el tiempo en que Kohaku no necesitara alguna bebida espirituosa para saberlo él también.

* * *

><p>— ¿¡Que le diste qué? ¡— se oyó una voz furiosa de mujer.<p>

—Pero Sango, el chico necesitaba algún tipo de estimulación...— respondió Miroku.

Ya había caído la noche y el monje aprovechó para confesar a su esposa que le había dado a Kohaku algo que no era precisamente saké.

Sino algo que solía utilizar en algunos espíritus que necesitaban desinhibirse.

Quizá Miroku tuvo que esquivar un par de veces el hiraikotsu de Sango ante su confesión.

Pero eso era poco. A Sango se le pasaría el enfado con unos mimitos, y Kohaku le estaría muy agradecido en el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

_Notas finales:_

Holis!, pues yo aquí regresando con este fic que nació en respuesta al reto Las ilusiones de Byakuja del foro La aldea entre las hojas.

Espero no haber metido la pata en grande, je je pero la idea mía siempre fue hacer sencillito y sin muchas pretensiones.

Les dejo el link del foro, para que puedan chequear los otros trabajos del foro.

topic/160640/122810200/1/Las-ilusiones-de-Byakuya

Abrazos a todos!

Paola.


End file.
